Ru-Russia
by sasoriSama
Summary: This story is about Russia wanting to get with Prussia and well he does.


Prussia was just lazing around when the others were in another meeting. He was waiting for Germany so they could go to the bar after. Prussia wanted to get a lot into him for a while so they decided to go today, so now he had to wait for Germany to be finished with the meeting. Not long after he seen Russia and the rest come out instead of Germany. Prussia stood up and then ended up looking straight at Russia. When Russia had seen Prussia he walked up to Prussia and said with a creepy smile. "Hey Prussia. I have something you might like." Prussia wasn't too sure if he wanted to know what Russia was about to say, but he decided to find out anyway. "y-yeah what is that?" he asked in a bit of a cocky mood. He was still looking for Germany to come out so they could get drunk.

"I have some free beer for you at the hotel I'm staying at. Someone gave it to me but I only like vodka. And Germany said that you two were going to a bar today to drink beer. So I thought that maybe you can come get it off my hands." Russia explained with that smile. "You didn't have to explain anything. All you had to say was free beer." Prussia said right away. He wasn't even paying attention to if Germany was coming out or not. Russia smiled even more but now it was somewhat of an evil smile. Unfortunately Prussia didn't see that smile. Russia started to walk in the direction of the hotel he was staying at. Prussia was following behind him, not even telling Germany where he went, but he just wanted the beer.

After a long journey to get to the hotel they made it up to his room. "The beer is in here." Russia said with a creepy smile. "Yeah whatever, just go get the beer." Prussia said now getting really cocky. "Oh but you have to come get it" Russia said as he unlocked the door and stepped in. he held the door open for Prussia to step in as well. Prussia gave in and walked in. it was a bit dark in the room and Prussia didn't know why Russia didn't turn on the light. As the door closed Russia locked the door, and walked up behind him. They were already close to the bed so Russia pushed him on to the bed. "w-what the?" Prussia said as he turned to face Russia now with a very evil look on his face.

Russia reached behind him and grabbed some sort of black blind fold. "W-wait a second; I thought I was coming here for the beer, and only the beer." Prussia got up quickly but Russia quickly put the blind fold around Prussia's eyes and stopped him from going any further. Russia grabbed another blind fold but instead of using it for the eyes, he used it for tying Prussia's hand up in the back. This enabled Prussia from doing anything to defend himself. "Hey Gilbert, you will have fun don't worry." Russia said with a bit of a chuckle. "Let me go Ivan!" Prussia yelled. But before he could yell anymore Russia kissed him on the lips and they ended back on the bed.

As they were now on the bed, Russia quickly undid Prussia's jacket and also his top. After Russia had got one of his gloves off of his hand he started to play with Prussia's nipples just to get them nice and hard for the real pleasure. "Ngh" is all Prussia could let out of his mouth. He wasn't use to having someone play with him while he was bounded. Russia loosened Prussia's tie so he could get his neck. Russia just wanted to tease him till he got to the good part. Russia licked him from the top of his pants all the way to the tip of his chin. He knew it sent shivers throughout Prussia's body so then he decided to play with his nipples again but this time with his tongue.

Prussia was surprised and let out a gasp this time. "I-Ivan please stop." He said. It sounded like he was starting to enjoy it but didn't want to show it at all. Russia then knew that he was ready for down there fun. Russia sat on the bed with his back against the wall and then he brought Prussia up to lean against him. With that Russia unzipped Prussia's pants zipper and pushed them down a bit as well as his undergarments. "It's time for the fun part Gilbert" Russia said as he then started to stroke Prussia's member. If you looked at Prussia's face you could see that he was blushing a bit at the feeling of his member being touched by Russia.

Russia kept going till he knew that Prussia was inches or well a few strokes away from Cumming. He stopped and then licked his two fingers as they were now both on their sides. Russia decided that this was the perfect time to insert, but at least get him prepared for it. Russia started to put in one finger into Prussia's little hole, softening it up for another or two more to go in, then the big guy could go in after. Prussia's whole body started to shake and his breathing started to get quick. Russia knew it was time to put two fingers in now, and that's what he did. "Mnn" Prussia didn't want to make any sounds because if he did, he thought that people would hear him. That was probably the least of his worries.

Russia was quick to enter the third finger into the hole, but Prussia didn't make a sound. He didn't feel the pain any more in fact he felt pleasure. Russia guessed that so with his fingers still in Prussia's hole. Russia undid his own jacket, only at the bottom and unzipped his pants so he could get out his member to replace his fingers in the hole. As Russia slowly pulled his fingers out of Prussia he slowly put his member in. this hurt Prussia making him yell out in pain "ah..." Prussia tried to shut himself up, but it was hard for him to do so, but after Russia had started thrusting inside him the pain then turned to pleasure. Russia started to rub Prussia's manly hood again knowing that they were both on the verge to Cumming. So Russia started to speed up both his thrusting and his rubbing and they came at the same time.

Russia slowly brought his member out of Prussia and then let go of his member as well. Russia got off the bed to clean himself off. "Hey Ivan" Prussia said kind of mad "yeah Gilbert?" Russia replied back. "Okay I know you might want to leave but first you can untie me and give me my beer. That was my payment right? I don't have to pay you anything else right?" Prussia asked. The one thing that was worrying Prussia the while time during the sex was the fact that is he going to get his beer or not. After that Russia had untied him and he received his beer, and before Prussia got fully changed again and then leave Russia went in for another kiss saying "that was fun…can't wait for next time." Russia had that creepy smile back on. Prussia quickly put his clothes on properly and grabbed the beer and left.

Prussia was blushing the whole way back to where he was supposed be with Germany, when he got to the bar he looked in and it looked like Germany had already gotten drunk without him. Prussia was a bit disappointed that he couldn't get drunk off of beer, but he was kind of drunk off of what had just happened between him and Russia.

After that whole day passed and in the future, more of these get together incidents happened, some from being dragged into it or out of the blue. But each time Prussia was never able to say no.

Second one and still hoping you guys like it^^


End file.
